Chevrolet K5 Blazer
The Chevrolet K5 Blazer is a 4x4 SUV, making its debut in the American Wilds DLC for MudRunner. Description A direct competitor to Ford's Bronco and International's Harvester Scout, the K5 Blazer is the smallest full-size SUV built by Chevrolet at the time. It is based on the extremely-long-running Chevrolet C/K-series's chassis and running gear, and is also updated cosmetically to match the famous "Square-body" style of its pickup truck counterpart later in its life. The K5 Blazer in MudRunner also serves the same role as its real counterpart: a fast and agile scout and light logistics/support vehicle. It shares the fuel tank capacity and damage tolerance values with most of its counterparts, however, that's where the similarities end. The K5 Blazer can seen as the A-3151 of American Wilds, sharing many similar traits and differences compared to other vehicles in the class within their regions. Advantages * Capable of reaching an extremely high top speed in a short amount of time. In fact, it's the fastest vehicle in American Wilds, the fastest car in the game, the second-fastest vehicle in the game, and the quickest accelerating vehicle in the game. * Excellent power-to-weight ratio - thanks to its high engine output - and good gearing result in very good gradability, as well as good towing capabilities. Can also be used for rescue missions, but it isn't as effective as the the Hummer H1 in this regard. * Slightly higher ground clearance compared to the Ford F-150, and the shortest length and wheelbase of all the scout vehicles. Combine these dimensions with the strong engine and wide tires results in a very competent rock crawler. And despite its speed, the K5 Blazer maintains respectable handling on trails thanks to its relatively wide track and tires. Its track also contribute to the vehicle's general stability. * Higher water tolerance compared to the Ford F-150 and surprisingly, the Hummer H1, due to the game's mechanic. It has the highest water tolerance of all scout vehicles in the game (shared with the A-3151). * No unlock necessary, and cheap to deploy. * Overall, this vehicle excels in light-to-moderate offroading, especially on dry and hard trails, where it really shines. It behaves more like a rally raid car than a traditional slow-speed offroad vehicle. Disadvantages * Higher center of gravity compared to most other scout vehicles, especially with the Roof Trunk installed. Still, it takes quite some effort to roll the vehicle over. * Has the absolute most amount of wheelspin of all the scout vehicles in the game due to its lower-profile tires, and this is the K5 Blazer's Achilles' heel. It can still perform very well in mud, but only in very low gears to prevent wheelspin. The same thing can be said about its river crossing capabilities and wet terrain performance. Good throttle management is mandatory with the vehicle to realize its full potential. * Generally unrefined on-road manners at its top speed, hence easily prone to crashes. The player can completely total the vehicle here, so be extremely careful when driving fast. * Decent fuel consumption, in line with other American scout vehicles. However, considering the speed it's capable of reaching and engine power, it's not too unreasonable. * Its durability is questionable, and its speed and power only make things worse. Damaging the vehicle is a question of when, not if, especially on uneven terrain, and places with lots of rocks and pebbles, if the player doesn't pay attention and just hammer the throttle. * Can't carry logs (unless using the Loaded Log Cart on the Rocky Hills map, Old-Timers DLC exclusive). How to Obtain The K5 Blazer is unlocked in the truck selection menu as soon as American Wilds is installed, and just like other scout vehicles, costs only 1 balance point to deploy. It is always pre-selected by the game for both maps of American Wilds. It doesn't appear in any map, so the player has to select one at the menu if they want to use it. Addons * Bumper - A brushguard that covers the front fascia. It provides minor impact protection for the vehicle, but for the most part it's for cosmetic purpose only. * Light Bar - A rack with integrated protection cage for 5 lights mounted on it. The addon provides extra short-range wide-beam ambient lighting, most noticable in low-light conditions, but for the most part it's for cosmetic purpose only. * Repair Supplies - Fuel capacity: 20 liters. Carries 150 repair points. * Roof Trunk - Fuel capacity: 80 liters. * Scout Trailer - Carries 200 repair points. Carries 1 garage points (added in Old-Timers DLC). * Spare Wheel - Carries 60 repair points. Gallery 7-26-2019 10-23-42 PM-a0saff11.jpg|Clean vehicle. Front left quarter. 7-26-2019 10-23-40 PM-gatu2btm.jpg|Clean vehicle. Rear right quarter. 7-26-2019 10-23-33 PM-ckngxtl0.jpg|Cabin view. 7-26-2019 10-23-32 PM-cjvfw5cn.jpg|Center console and front passenger seat view. 7-26-2019 10-22-56 PM-avoozwgt.jpg|Undercarriage view. 7-26-2019 10-23-31 PM-uftcg0pw.jpg|Addon list. 7-26-2019 10-23-00 PM-d1ndx5q0.jpg|A fully-loaded K5 Blazer with a Scout Trailer in tow. 7-26-2019 10-22-59 PM-xidotddj.jpg|A fully-loaded K5 Blazer. 7-26-2019 10-19-35 PM-r1xwhgjy.jpg|Size comparison to the Chevrolet NAPCO 3100. Front view. Trivia * The Bumper and Light Bar addons are shared with the Chevrolet NAPCO 3100. * The in-game K5 Blazer seems to be equipped with 8-bolt axles of unknown origin - with the front and rear differentials identical in design - instead of the Dana 44 or Corporate 10-bolt front axle and Corporate 12-bolt rear axle on its real counterpart. The only difference is that the differential on the front axle is offset to the passenger side to match the transfer case's output location. This is very strange, since a vehicle of this size and weight would require at least 10-bolt axles to transfer the torque and withstand the heavy loads it is expected to carry. * The in-game K5 Blazer uses its factory 15-inch x 8-inch Rally steel rims wrapped in 33x12.50R15LT Goodyear Wrangler DuraTrac tires. However, the in-game rims and tires are out of scale, since the rims are quite large, almost in the 17-inch range, evidenced by the thinner profile of the tires, as a 15-inch rim will look tiny when wrapped in a 33-inch tire. Not to mention a 12.50-inch-wide tire requires at least an 8.5-inch-wide rim to be mounted on properly. Its tires are also inaccurate, since they are too wide, even wider than those of the H1. The largest section width the Goodyear Wrangler DuraTrac tire range offers is 325 mm (12.8 inches), while the in-game ones seem to be in the 13.50-inch range, or 345 mm section width in ISO metric system. __FORCETOC__ Category:Scout Class